Nicole The Vampire
by AlucardxxHellsing
Summary: Nicole is an 18-year-old vampire struggling to find her place in the human world. Though she's a vampire, she secretly wants nothing more than to live like a normal human and one day find the guy of her dreams. But as a vampire, is such a life even possible?
1. Chapter 1

_NICOLE THE VAMPIRE. _

_Part 1._

_As the title states, this story centers around a young 18-year-old girl named Nicole. She's 5"7 with short pink hair. (This story is created in an anime format) She has green eyes that shimmer in the light. Her figure is nice and curvy, which she sometimes uses to attract her victims. Her teeth are pearly white with a pair of small fangs that she loves to flash. Did I forget to mention she's a vampire?_

_Nicole_

_Prologue_

_On a cold rainy night in downtown Seattle Washington, 17-year-old Nicole stared out of the broken window of the abandon building she had decided to use for shelter for the night. Vampires like her usually loved hunting at night, but Nicole had already had her fill for now. As she stared, she thought back on her day._

_Flashback_

_Briii-nnng!_

_Nicole jumped as she heard the sound of the school bell ringing. Signaling the end of classes for the day. Hiding in a dark unused classroom like she had been for the past few days, she could feel her powers growing weaker from lack of nutrients. _

"_Shit, if I don't get something in me soon, I'll surely starve to death." She thought as she picked herself up and peered out the small door window. _

_After she watched all the students leave, she slowly pushed the door open and slipped into the bathroom across the hall. Inside, she surveyed herself in the mirror. _

"_Damn, I'm even paler than I thought…" _

_Suddenly her sharp ears picked up the sound of footsteps down the hall, heading her way. Thinking fast she jumped into a stall and closed the door. Seconds later another young girl enters the bathroom and goes to the sinks. After a moment, Nicole's hunger got the better of her and she exited the stall. Silently, she approached the girl from behind. But suddenly the girl turned. _

"_Hey there. Who are you? What's your name?" The blonde girl with glasses asked quickly seeing the vampire approach. _

"_Great…now I've got to play this off…" Nicole thought gritting her teeth. The vampire detested playing nice for humans. It just wasn't in her nature and it made her sick to her stomach having to act it off. But, putting on her best facade she answered the girl. _

"_Hi. I'm Nicole. I'm sort of new here. Who are you?" She asked innocently enough. _

_The blonde smiled a huge smile that Nicole just couldn't stand and answered back in the most annoying tone. _

"_I'm Sandy Weathers. Nice to meet you. You must be the new student from Wisconsin that the boys were talking about today right?" _

_Not having a clue as to what the girl was talking about, the vampire simply went along with her. _

"_Yeah I suppose. Cause I'm certainly from there." She lied, hoping the girl would buy it. She did. Leaning against the wall and crossing her arms, Nicole watched the human smile then turn to the mirror to apply her make-up as she began rambling on about some drama or nonsense that Nicole didn't give two shit's about. All she could think about was how hungry she was and how badly she wanted to tear this human in half. _

"_So what do you think about that?" The girl suddenly asked, snapping Nicole out of her train of thought. _

"_Oh, yeah, that sounds like a great idea…" She replied then grinned. _

_Sandy beamed at Nicole. "Oh I'm so glad you think so cause-…" She suddenly stopped upon seeing Nicole's teeth. Before she could scream, Nicole had her in her grip and sunk her fangs deep into the girl's neck and began sucking her dry. _

_The blood was sweet, tangy and warm. It felt wonderful as it flowed down her throat. Within minutes, the girl was dead and Nicole's hunger had died down. Releasing the dead corpse, the vampire stood up and wiped her mouth on a paper towel. "Now that hit the spot." She said to herself as she exited the bathroom and returned to the classroom. _

_That night, Nicole was awoken by the sounds of shuffling feet and men talking. Sitting up and stretching, she carefully crept to the doors small window and peered out into the hall. There were police all over. They were in the hall, in the bathroom, and going into the class next to Nicole's. "Shit. Guess its time I moved on since they're investigating me now." She thought. Turning to the larger outside window, Nicole pushed it open and climbed out of the school. The good thing about being a vampire was, if one needed to move quickly, one didn't need to bring food or other things. _

_End Flashback_

_Lightning flashed and thunder clapped outside. The vampire walked over to her homemade cot which consisted of little more than an old mattress, some tattered sheets and blankets, and a small battery operated lamp she had stolen from a Dollar General just days before._

"_If I had wanted to, I could've killed all of those cops and stayed at that school for one more night." She thought to herself as she sat down and pulled her knees to her chest. It wouldn't have been dangerous for her. Bullets and knives, batons and stun guns couldn't hurt her. She was invulnerable to those worldly weapons. Like most vampires, the only thing she had to fear was direct sunlight, garlic, pure silver and churches. "Eww!" Just the thought of garlic was enough to make her cringe. _

_Nicole longed to become a more powerful vampire. In the vampire world, there were different classes of vampire. Ranging from Class A all the way to Class S. A's were the weakest and S's were the most powerful. It was said that a Class S vampire could withstand sunlight and was immune to garlic and could even withstand several silver bullets. A vampire could become more powerful by slaughtering humans and drinking their blood of course. But the only way to truly gain power was to challenge other vampires to a duel and the winner would get to drink the losing vampires blood, thus gaining their powers._

_As things stood for Nicole now, she was a Class C. She was still very fragile to all of her fears, although she pretended she didn't have fears. But many other vampires could see through her. "One day I'll show them." She told herself. She needed to show her darker side. And she did at times, but not nearly as much as a typical vampire should. _

_As she lay on her back and thought about these things, she frowned upon herself. "What have I been doing all this time? Running from place to place and getting hardly enough to quench my thirst? Could it be that I'm actually…afraid?" She shook her head at this. "No way, that's not possible, right?" Growing tired of feeling all this stress, she decided to let her mind mingle. Before too long images of hot guys she had met in the past flooded her mind. She began getting a familiar sensation between her legs. Groaning, she slipped her left hand down her pants and into her panties to pleasure herself. Her right hand slipped up her thin shirt to play with her breasts. Within minutes she was fingering herself furiously and moaning quite loudly. As her orgasm threatened to overcome her there came a sound of glass breaking from a dark corner of the garage. Yelping Nicole stopped masturbating and pulled her hands from her clothes. Her left hand was covered in her own fluids, but she didn't care to notice as she peered into the corner. _

_Then there came a growled laugh and two red eyes lit up. Nicole stood straight up. "Another vampire? How could he have been there without me knowing?" She thought as the much taller male with long black hair stepped out from the shadows. "W-who are you!?" Nicole demanded. The man stood for a moment, then grinned again. "I'm Jason. Vampire. Class H." Jason answered with a hint of humor in his tone. Nicole snarled. "How long have you been watching me? You some kind of stalker?" She questioned again, standing her ground. "Heh, long enough. You probably didn't notice me since I'm pretty crazy fast. If it weren't for that damn bottle I stepped on, I might've gotten to watch you finish." He grinned more still. Nicole felt vulnerable now and her blushing showed it. "Well you sure are a pervert. That's for sure." She said coldly. Jason laughed and began approaching her, and for some reason, Nicole backed up. That is, till she found herself against the wall and Jason right in her face. She had been in this situation before. Just because she was a young vampire didn't mean she wasn't dumb about sex. Vampires had sexual urges the same as humans. Vampires were just more…aggressive when it came down to it. Grabbing her left wrist, Jason brought her wet fingers to his lips and began licking them clean. This sent shivers down Nicole's spine and she got wetter. Taking her fingers back, Nicole took the initiative. "Alright, lets play big boy." _

_Nicole was on her knees in seconds and whipping down Jason's jeans and underwear, revealing a massive hard on. Nicole grabbed the shaft and began jerking it. She felt Jason's hand on the back of her head and she knew her cue. Taking a breath she inhaled the cock and began to deep throat it like a pro. Not that she was a pro. She'd only had sex a couple of times in her life. She actually preferred to go solo. But it was nice to have company now and then. _

_Jason groaned in approval of Nicole's sucking abilities. After a few minutes Nicole released the cock from her mouth with a pop and gave Jason a sly grin. Grinning back Jason laid her down onto her back and undid her jeans. Slipping them off he noticed a wet spot in the gusset of her light pink panties. "Turned on much aren't we?" He grinned, reaching up and pulling her panties down as well to reveal her shaved pussy. Her lips glistened with her wetness. "Very turned on." She replied, spreading her legs and inviting his cock. Nicole moaned loudly as Jason slipped into her slowly, sinking all five inches into her. Then he began slamming home into her for several more minutes, making her scream louder and louder. "P-p-please…don't…cum…in…me…" She panted as she realized he was close. She wasn't on birth control and vampires could get pregnant just like humans. She didn't want some little brat to take care of. Not now, not ever. _

"_H-Hey! Didn't…you hear…me?" She repeated when he didn't stop. Realizing he wasn't listening, Nicole quickly put her right foot to his chest and forcibly kicked him away just before he could cum inside her. "Hey what the fuck was that about you little bitch!?" He yelled, picking himself from the floor. Standing up, Nicole grabbed her panties and put them on. "I told you I don't wanna get pregnant moron." This didn't seem good enough for him though as he grabbed her by the throat and pinned her to the wall. "You little shit, don't ever speak like that to me. You were moaning like a bitch in heat so don't complain now. I could kill you in an instant. Don't push me." He warned as he let her go. Slumping down the wall Nicole clutched her throat, trying to find her breath. Jason turned and began walking away when Nicole's mouth got the better of her. "Fuck you, you slimy perverted dirt bag." Hearing this, Jason wheeled around and had Nicole in his grasp in an instant. He wasn't lying when he said he was fast. "You'll wish you never said that." He growled as he gripped both sides of her head and threw her to the floor. As Nicole tried to get up she was met with a vicious slap to her left cheek. After a moment Jason left the garage, leaving Nicole completely alone. _

_She had not moved since he had slapped her. She lay there on her right side with her right arm tucked under her head and her left caressing her stinging, red cheek. Her vision became blurry as tears filled her eyes. When she finally blinked they overflowed onto her face, streaking down her cheeks. "Why…why does nobody respect me? Why doesn't anybody care about me? Why can't I just live like a normal human? Why can't I find a man that'll treat me right and love me for who I am? Why?" She cried to herself. Crying was something she really hated, but there were times when there was just no stopping it. Deep in her soul Nicole just wanted to find a man she could settle down with and live out a normal life. But to a vampire, a life like that was just a fairy tale. For years she had searched for someone. But each time it turned up the same. She'd get beat, used or upon finding out she was a vampire, they would freak out and she'd have to kill them. Life to her was indeed very cruel. _

_After a while she calmed herself and fell into a deep sleep. When she awoke she could see it was late in the morning. Slipping her jeans and a large overcoat with a hood to protect her from the sun, Nicole wandered outside. The crisp air felt strangely soothing to her. Nobody really bothered her this morning. She walked the streets of the city and gazed at the sights and sounds it made. As she rounded a corner leading to an alleyway, she heard sounds of a scuffle. Peering around another corner she could see two gangsters beating on a defenseless boy, no more than 16 or so. The mugger's were older, probably 23 at least, and they were big and built. _

_For a minute, Nicole thought about just leaving the boy to his fate. It was a dog eat dog world out there. But a surging pain from her abdomen that coursed its way to her head told her she needed sustenance. Stepping out from her corner Nicole regarded the two men. _

"_Hey. You two having fun over there?" She said as she approached slowly. _

_Turning to her, the two men seemed dumbfounded. "Get out of here girly, this isn't any of your business. So scram small fry." One said. _

_Nicole didn't respond, but instead kept approaching. Annoyed, the other man stepped up to her and spoke in an angry tone. "Listen bitch did you not understand us? Should I carve it into your arm so you'll remember?" He said as he pulled a switch blade from his pocket and flipped it open. _

_The man didn't get a chance to say more before he found Nicole's right foot alongside his head as she hit him with a vicious roundhouse kick, sending him flying into the adjacent brick wall._

"_Y-you crazy bitch!" The other screamed as he jumped towards her. But Nicole easily evaded his attack by rolling to the left. Kicking out with her right foot again she hit him in the right knee and shattered it. The man screamed in pain and hit the ground hard. Nicole bent down till she was face to face with the thug and looked him in the eye. "You should never hit a girl. It's not nice." She said softly as she flashed her fangs to him. _

"_W-wait. What the-…" Was all the guy could say before Nicole grabbed his head and broke his neck. She then walked over to the other thug who was planted in the wall. His skull was smashed by her kick. Going back to the other guy she bit into his neck and began sucking him dry. As she drank the blood her eyes wandered up to the boy they had mugged. He was backed against the wall, a look of pure terror and shock on his face. _

_With her victim drained, Nicole felt her energy surge back to her. She cautiously approached the terrified boy. "Look, I know what you just saw wasn't pretty, but I need you to be quiet. Unless you want me to kill you too." She said quietly, stopping just in front of him. _

"_Y-y-you're a…a…v-v-v…" The boy stuttered. "A vampire, yes." Nicole finished the boys statement. This didn't seem to ease the boy's terror. "A-are you going to k-kill me?" He asked shakily. "I said I wouldn't kill you if you keep quiet. Now can you do that?" She asked sternly. For a moment the boy thought. Then he nodded his head slightly. Satisfied, Nicole backed away and let the boy go. As he ran down the alley, he turned back to her and said "Thanks. For saving my life I mean. Those guys where going to kill me." _

_Nicole just nodded back to him and gave a small smile. After he was out of sight Nicole dumped the bodies in a dumpster and walked out of the alley. The sun was getting high in the sky now and soon the coat wouldn't be enough to shield her. She needed to find shelter. After some walking around she found the subway. Underground was the perfect place to get out of the sun. Once underground Nicole threw her heavy coat off. It wasn't very busy down here today. It was just her and a few others. They seemed to be waiting for the subway. Nicole sat down on a bench next to a man and a woman. _

"_Are you waiting for the one o' clock train too missy?" The man asked, peering over to Nicole. Nicole wasn't sure what to say. "Uh…yeah…that's what I'm waiting for alright." She said in an unsure tone. She gave them a half-smile, careful not to show her fangs. _

_As the train pulled into the station the couple sitting next to Nicole stood and boarded the train with their tickets in hand. "Shit, I don't have any money." Nicole thought reaching into her pockets. Suddenly Nicole noticed a cute boy looking at her going through her pockets. _

_He had dark, straight short hair with brown eyes and a slim figure. Picking up on Nicole's slight distress, he walked over to her and extended his hand, which held a train ticket. "Uh…Huh?" Nicole uttered staring, unsure of what to do. "You don't have a ticket huh? Here take this one. It was for my girlfriend but she's not coming now, so I've got an extra." He said in a gentle and kind voice. "Uh…Th-thanks." Nicole finally stuttered as she took the ticket and stood. She followed the boy as they boarded the train and sat down towards the back. It wasn't a packed train at all, but Nicole always liked riding in the back of everything. It's what she was used to. _

"_You can have the window seat." The boy said, stepping aside to allow Nicole to go first. "Thanks again." Nicole said politely as she took her seat. "Um…what's your name by the way?" Nicole asked innocently enough. Really, who was this boy? Just coming up to a girl he doesn't even know and giving her a free train ticket. Then he lets her have the window seat and sits next to her?_

"_Oh sorry for not introducing myself earlier. I'm Matt, and you are?" He asked. Matt, she liked that name for some reason. It suited him. Gah! She was going to get attached to this boy if she wasn't careful. She just hoped they didn't share any common interest. "Nicole." She answered softly. "Nicole, that's a beautiful name." He said with a smile. Gah! His boyish charm was sort of annoying, but still…at least he had a charm. _

_Soon the train pulled out of the station and was bound for Washington State University. Along the way Matt made small talk. "So where are you going?" He asked intently. Nicole thought for a moment. She needed a good answer. "Uh…uh…hmm…." She had nothing. Absolutely nothing. She cursed her non-creative thinking. "Wait, you don't know? You got on a train just to go to nowhere?" Matt asked, eyeing her. Suddenly a story came to Nicole. Putting on her best sad face she looked back at Matt._

"_Well, you see, I'm kind of…well…running away!" She said in a sad voice. Matt looked surprised for sure. "Oh, I'm sorry to hear that. What are you running from? Your home? If you don't mind me asking that is." He continued. The look in his eyes told Nicole he was actually concerned about her. Really? He's really buying this? "Damn, I'm better than I thought." She thought. _

"_Well…sniffle…yeah. You see my mother is a dope addict and dealer. And my father is sniffle in prison for attempting to kill her one night. I just couldn't take it anymore, so I'm leaving it all behind and starting a new life." She finished with some light sobs and tears. Then she felt a hand on her shoulder. "Hey, its alright. I understand." He said, giving her shoulder a light squeeze. Inside, Nicole had deliberately worked her emotions into a frenzy just to play off the act. But insanely, his words were actually comforting her. And how? Everything she had just said was a lie! She had committed herself, now she couldn't pull back. _

"_W-what? You…you do?" She stammered. In a kind voice he responded. "Sure do. When I was younger I was given up to a foster home by my own parents cause they couldn't care for me. Mom was an alcoholic and dad was a deadbeat who couldn't provide. So they gave me up for adoption." Nicole could just stare as he spoke. She could tell everything he said was true. "He seems like a nice guy." She thought to herself. _

"_Where you ever taken in?" Nicole asked, actually curious. Matt nodded. "Sure was. After about four years in the orphanage, a family came and took me home. They're great people, really. They raised me, fed me and sent me to school everyday. Now here I am, 18 and heading to college." He said. College? Wow. Nicole didn't meet many guys who did such a thing. Most of them were as dumb as doorknobs as far as she was concerned. _

_She was actually impressed. Cute, smart and kind all at the same time. "So what's your major?" She asked wanting to know more. "Computer Engineering." He stated. Yeah, it definitely looked to Nicole that Matt had a slight geeky side to him. But that wasn't a bad thing at all. Computer Engineers made thousands upon thousands of dollars a month alone. As they continued to chat, a stewardess approached them. "Anything to order you two?" She asked nicely. Matt immediately produced a meal ticket from his coat pocket and handed it over. "Very well and for you young lady?" She said looking over to Nicole. She shook her head slowly. "No thanks." _

_A while later the food arrived and the waitress set Matt's food in front of him. A cheeseburger with the works and fries, as well as a tall Dr. Pepper. Nicole noted that this wasn't your average subway. The cheeseburger smelled delicious and it made Nicole's mouth water slightly. Sure a vampires main meal was human blood, but that didn't mean they couldn't enjoy typical cuisines as well. As Matt took the burger and was about to take a bite, he noticed Nicole staring. _

_Knowing what she was thinking he put it back down and split it down the middle and handed her half. "Oh I couldn't, that's your meal." She said, trying to be polite. "No really, I insist, here take it." He replied, holding it out to her. Hesitantly, Nicole placed her hands around the burger and took it. Taking a bite she couldn't believe how good it tasted. Matt watched as she downed the rest of the burger in just a couple bites. Almost subconsciously Nicole began licking her fingers, savoring the taste of the meal she had been given. She stopped when she noticed Matt looking. _

"_S-sorry. Force of habit. That was really good, thanks." She almost whispered. Then she saw Matt holding out his Dr. Pepper to her. "Here, you might want to drink some of this then." He said with a small laugh. Slowly taking the cup from his hands, Nicole turned to the window so Matt wouldn't see her fangs as she opened her mouth to drink from the straw. She loved the taste of soda. It was sweeter than blood. The only thing she didn't like about it was how cold it was. Her teeth weren't use to cold beverages. _

"_Everything alright?" Matt asked her as he heard her yelp in slight discomfort. "Yeah I'm fine. Drinks just really cold." She said holding her cheek and handing his drink back to him. He laughed and finished his meal. Nicole looked out the window again. The sky was turning an orange-pinkish color, the sun was going down over some hills in the distance. It was beautiful to her. Without turning to him she asked "How long till we reach our destination?" After a few seconds Matt answered "Another couple of hours. The one o'clock train is the longest since it goes all the way to the college." Nicole didn't reply. Her eyelids were growing heavy. She leaned against the side of the window to rest, and before long, was fast asleep. _

_After a couple of hours, Nicole slowly awoke from her slumber. It was pitch black outside now, save for a few lights. As she tried to stretch she noticed Matt's coat covering her upper body. Turning her head to the left she could see Matt playing a Nintendo DS. Noticing she was awake, Matt turned to her. "Hey sleepy head, hope you had a nice nap. We'll be at the college in a few minutes." He stated. _

_Nicole slowly sat up and took his jacket in her hands. "Your jacket?" She said looking at it. Without looking up from his game, Matt nodded. "You looked cold so I covered you." His thoughtfulness sent a pang through the vampires heart. "No ones ever been this nice to me…is this really too good to be true?" She wondered. For the first time, Nicole didn't feel like the vampire she was. She felt…almost…completely…human._

_End Part 1 _


	2. Chapter 2

NICOLE THE VAMPIRE.

Part 2.

"_Thanks. That was really…sweet." Nicole said. It was probably the most sincere "Thank You" she had ever given anybody. Matt just grinned. "It was nothing really." He replied. Soon the train came to a halt at the station. Matt grabbed his bag and stood up and Nicole did the same, still holding onto the jacket. As they exited the train station, Matt turned in the direction of the college, which could be seen just over a hill to the east. _

_Walking up behind him, Nicole reached out and tapped him on the shoulder. As he turned to her she held out his jacket to him. "Don't forget your jacket, Matt." She said in a soft voice. She felt bad. There was no way she could repay him for his kindness in bringing her this far, feeding her and for just giving her someone to talk to. People like this were rare to come by, especially for a vampire. Not that most vampires sought out such people, but this vampire did. _

_Matt stood and looked at her closely for a moment. "Where are you going to go?" He asked. Nicole shrugged her shoulders. She didn't know. Just wander the streets? Maybe find another abandoned building or something? "Don't worry about me. I've…kind of spent a lot of time on the streets, I'll be fine." She said in honest. Matt contemplated for a moment then spoke._

"_Keep the jacket Nicole. You're going to need it more than me. And look, if you ever need anything, you can find me at this college, dorm number 20. Here's my phone number too." He said as he wrote everything down on a piece of paper and handed it to her. Looking over the numbers Nicole put the jacket on and placed the paper in the left pocket. Before she knew it, her arms were wrapped around him in a tight hug. She tensed a little when she felt him return the hug but immediately relaxed. When she finally pulled away from him she almost had tears in her eyes. _

"_T-th-thanks. For everything." She managed to choke out. Matt smiled warmly. "It was nothing. You take care, and come see me sometime, friend." He finished. Friend? She had never been called that before. She felt even more human. She had a friend now. After she waved to him, Nicole walked across the park and into a neighborhood that looked quite. _

_Nice houses lined the streets and expensive cars in every driveway. Indeed a college town. But as she walked, the only thing on Nicole's mind was Matt. She hoped she would see him again and soon. As she walked past a car parked on the side of the street, she noticed her reflection in the paint. The jacket he had given her was really nice. Expensive too. It looked like a blue and white sports team jacket. The word "Hornets" was written across the back. "His college teams name." She noted. Opening the jacket though, Nicole noticed she was a mess. Her white t-shirt stained in several spots and her jeans torn at the knees. Her short pink hair clung to her upper neck. She needed to get cleaned up and into some clean clothes. _

_After searching for a while she stumbled upon a clothing line in a backyard. Nicole took a pair of black jeans, a pink spaghetti strap top, a black lace bra with matching panties and ankle socks. She ran back to the park with the stolen attire and found a public restroom. But the door didn't open. "Locked? Shit." Nicole cursed as she looked around. "Oh well, I gotta get a bath first anyway." She thought as she left the park in search of a water source._

_It didn't take her long to find what she was looking for. A hot tub. It was in the back of someone's house but what did she care? Jumping the fence she walked over to it and found the controls and switched it on max heat and max bubbles. She was invulnerable to hot water so it didn't bother her. "Oh this is going to feel sooo good!" She thought as she stripped to her bare skin. She sighed as she stepped into the boiling water slowly and fully soaked her whole body. She dipped her head under for a few minutes to allow her hair to be cleaned. As she came back up she exhaled and leaned back against the cobblestone. The water felt so good it was like ecstasy to her and soon her left hand found her pussy under the water and she started moaning softly as she played with her clit. It didn't take long for her to cum at all. She had to bite down hard to stop herself from screaming too loud as her whole body spasmed as she rode out her orgasm. _

_After she had recovered from her intense orgasm, Nicole turned the hot tub off and got out. She grabbed a dry blanket she found lying on a lawn chair and dried off then got dressed in her new attire. She also threw Matt's jacket over her shoulder and disposed of her old clothes in a trash can. Walking down the street, she was actually enjoying herself for once. She felt renewed. Almost reborn in a way. She felt like the normal 18-year-old girl she secretly wanted to be. That is, until her hunger began to surface again, making her clench her stomach and head. "Fuck not again." She thought as she recovered from the pain. She didn't want to attack anybody cause she just wasn't in the mood for it, but she knew if she didn't, her corrupted, more sinister side would eventually take over and do it for her. And if she stayed in that state for too long, it would become permanent and she would never return to her normal self._

_As she walked, she spotted two people walking towards her. She could easily tell it was a man and a woman. Probably a couple. As they got closer, Nicole began planning her strategy when suddenly a figure leapt from the shadows and snatched up the man and carried him away. Without thinking, Nicole bolted to the woman and tackled her to the ground and pinned her. The woman was probably in her mid 30s, light brown curly hair and glasses._

"_Please, what do you want? My husband! Please! Where's my husband?!" She yelled to Nicole. For Nicole it was a no-brainer. The mysterious shadow had obviously been another vampire. No animal was capable of picking a human off so swiftly and cleanly. She could've let this woman go, but she couldn't ignore her hunger. _

_With a hint of regret in her eyes, Nicole whispered to her shaking victim. "I'm s-sorry about this…" Her fangs flashed as she forcibly sank them deep into the woman's neck. As she fed, her hunger died away until it was gone completely. Releasing her victim, Nicole licked her lips clean of the leftover blood and stood up. She glanced to her left and could see the other vampire, a male, tall and pale, standing in the vacant lot next to his own prey. _

_Then Nicole noticed something else. He was wearing the jacket that Matt had given her. She must have dropped it when she tackled the woman. "H-hey, that's…" Nicole started. "Yours?" The male vampire finished, glaring at her with red eyes. "Hmm. Don't you think it kinda suits me more than you?" He laughed. This was starting to piss Nicole off. The jacket was rightfully hers and she was going to get it back no matter what. Besides, it was a special to her._

_Grinning, the vampire took the jacket and set it to the side. "How about a duel? Winner takes the jacket?" Was this vampire seriously wanting to duel for a jacket? Nicole could hardly believe it herself. She didn't stop to consider anything though. She just knew she wanted the jacket back. In an instant she bolted towards him and swung at his face. He dodged and weaved right and tried to grab her but she turned left and hit him square in the back with a hard left fist, sending him to the ground with force. He quickly recovered and came at her again with a flurry of rights and lefts. _

_Nicole blocked each one with relative ease but as the fight progressed, it was clear this vampire was on a higher level than herself. Stumbling backwards she barely dodged a spinning kick as she tried to regain her stance. Leaping backwards she widened their gap to compose herself. And surprisingly her opponent didn't attack. He just stood, observing her. _

"_Tsk tsk…I'm disappointed girl. I thought you could do better than this." He sneered, crossing his arms. Panting heavily, Nicole renewed her stamina. Before her opponent knew it, she was all over him. Kicking, punching, jumping all around she searched for an opening. Then she found it. He swung and missed with a left hook and Nicole saw her chance. Gripping his wrist in both hands, she bent it backwards with all her might. _

"_AHHH! You little bitch!" He screamed, feeling his wrist break in several places. Releasing his wrist, Nicole quickly followed up with a vicious right fist to his jaw, also breaking it. The impact was also enough to send him 15-feet into the air. Upon crashing back down to the ground, the vampire gazed at the female standing over him. _

_As he tried to stand again he quickly found Nicole's right foot pinning his neck to the ground with extreme force. Gasping for breath he attempted to reason with the victor. "P-please don't cough kill m-me…" He almost begged. For a moment Nicole just stood there, letting him gasp for breath till she finally released him. _

"_Get out of here before I change my mind about this." She growled at him. She watched with caution as the vampire got to his feet and staggered away, taking his pride with him. Once he was out of sight Nicole retrieved the jacket and felt a wave of excitement surge over her. She'd won a duel. For once she had actually been challenged and won. Although the wages weren't typical, she still chalked it up as a win for her. _

_TIME LAPSE- ONE WEEK LATER_

_A week later Nicole was sitting in the park alone going through some thoughts in her head. She'd been spending the week living in an old abandoned house close to the train station. It wasn't to her liking but it was all she could find. She went down to the same hot tub every night to wash up. She spent much of her days just walking around like usual. But lately she had been getting the urge to visit Matt at the university. _

"_I've got his number and the location of his dorm…then what's holding me back?" She wondered as she pulled his number from her pocket. After thinking for a minute she decided instead of calling she would go there and see him in person. It was Saturday so she hoped he wouldn't be in class today. _

_As she stood and walked out of the shade it suddenly felt as if there were burning coals on her arm and she winced and retreated to the shade. "Ouch! Damn, I forgot about the sun…" She said to herself. She slipped the jacket on, knowing it would only provide slight protection and only for a short time. But it would have to do. "I think I can make it there if I run as fast as I can." _

_Pulling the hood of the jacket over her head she crouched down and bolted to the university a few hundred yards away. Almost immediately she began feeling a slight burn on her back and arms, but she kept running. She ran as fast as her feet could carry her, ducking and weaving around people and objects along the way. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, she reached the campus and ducked into a dorm corridor. _

_She was sweating profusely and her back and arms burned like hell. Feeling her powers wane from the endurance, Nicole leaned on the wall for support as she fought to regain her breathe and composure. Many passing students looked at her and asked if she needed help, to which she just waved them off. When she felt she could walk again she looked around to see she was already in the right dorm building. She was in the D-section and Matt's dorm was D-5! After climbing a few flights of stairs she found it. _

_For a moment she stood at the door, wondering if she should really be here. Would he be mad that she hadn't come by sooner? Would he even be here? But she shook her head and decided none of those questions would be answered if she didn't knock. With a slightly shaky left hand she knocked twice._

_Seconds later the door opened and a guy who clearly wasn't Matt answered. This guy was slightly taller with a military style haircut, blue eyes and a large muscles. "Hey there, who might you be?" He asked in a monotone voice. Nicole was slightly taken back that it wasn't Matt who answered, but she knew she had the right place. "Uh…I'm Nicole, and I was kind of looking for Matt. Is he here?" She managed to ask. "Afraid not, he just stepped out for lunch so you'll probably find him in the cafeteria. My names Johnny by the way. I'm Matt's roommate." Shaking his hand lightly Nicole replied. "Thanks. Um…where is the cafeteria?" Johnny looked at her strangely now. "Uh…down the stairs, second building on your right? Don't you go here? You're wearing a university jacket." Nicole's eyes went wide for a moment. "Uh…uh…I-I gotta go…thanks…um…Johnny!" She stuttered and ran down the stairs, leaving Johnny puzzled._

_Turning right at the bottom of the stairs Nicole power-walked over to the crowded cafeteria. Walking inside Nicole felt lost. There were students everywhere. People getting food, people talking all around her, people going in and out of the building, people standing around in large groups. How was she going to find Matt in this place? She was getting some odd looks from several students as well._

_Almost on instinct Nicole began to backpedal towards the door when she suddenly backed right into someone carrying a tray of food. The impact caused the student to drop his tray, spilling the food and soda all over the floor, getting some on his shirt and pants as well. As Nicole turned to face the student, he did not look happy at all._

_Throwing his hands up the boy yelled. "Watch where you're going you stupid dumbass! Look what you did to my clothes!" The tone of his voice was sharp and threatening. Nicole just hoped he wouldn't do anything stupid lest she be forced to defend herself._

"_I'm sorry, it was an accident. Honest." She apologized, trying to defuse the situation without drawing more attention. This hardly seemed to calm the guy down and he was about to completely go off when a familiar voice sounded in Nicole's ear. _

"_Hey Nicole! Is that really you!?" Matt's voice called from somewhere in the cafeteria. Swiveling her head left to right Nicole searched for her friend. "Matt!?" She called out. Finally Matt broke through the crowd and rushed over to her. Before Matt knew it Nicole had her arms wrapped around his neck in a tight hug. It felt as if she was holding on for her life. When they finally broke the hug Matt looked over at the enraged boy Nicole had bumped into. _

"_You should probably get those in a washer before it permanently stains." Matt said taking Nicole's left arm lightly and began walking her away from the cafeteria. _

_Back at his dorm Matt sat Nicole in the living room and got her a Coke to drink which she gratefully took. Sitting next to her on the couch Matt spoke. "So, the first time I see you in a week and you almost get in trouble huh?" Matt laughed. Although nervous, Nicole returned the laugh. "Very funny Matt. Sorry I didn't visit sooner. Been sort of busy." Matt just shook his head. "Don't sweat it. It's fine. I've been pretty busy with class anyway. I see you like that jacket I gave you." He said gesturing to her attire. Nicole almost gave him a smile but stopped since it would expose her fangs. "If he finds out what I am, he'll never want to see me again…" She thought. "Yeah I really like it, thanks." She blushed a little. "So what've you been busy doing?" Matt asked curiously. _

"_Oh nothing much. Running around here and there. Just keeping myself occupied." Nicole thought back on her week of walking aimlessly around town and killing one human a day to keep herself nourished. "You still running away from home huh?" Came Matt's next question. Nicole nodded slightly. "Well…do you have a place to stay?" Although she was staying in an abandoned house, for some reason Nicole found herself shaking her head. "What? That's terrible Nicole. No, I can't have you staying on the streets. The weather is about to turn really cold and you'll catch pneumonia out there in no time!" Matt's voice sounded urgent and he stared at her with a concerned gaze. _

_Before she could say anything, Matt extended an offer that sounded too good to be true. "Nicole, how about you stay in this dorm with me?" Her eyes went wide as he finished his sentence. Setting down her empty cup she stuttered a response. "W-well Matt, t-that's really kind of you, but I couldn't impose on you…" But Matt just shook his head. _

"_You won't be imposing at all Nicole, I insist." Matt pressed his offer. Nicole thought for a moment before speaking. "What about your roommate? Won't he mind?" Matt then yelled over to Johnny who was playing his Xbox 360 in his room. "Hey Johnny! You mind if Nicole here stays over for a while?" Johnny gave an immediate "Not at all." Matt leaned back on the couch. "You see? Please Nicole, won't you stay?" _

_After considering it for a while longer Nicole finally gave in and nodded. "Alright, but only cause you insist. I'll help you around here as much as I can since I can't help financially." She offered. "Sounds good to me. This couch folds out into a futon so you can sleep here." Matt said with a smile. Nicole wanted so badly to return the smile, but could only give a small grin. _

_That night the group ordered pizza and watched Jarhead. Nicole felt she was settling in nicely and was really enjoying herself. After the movie concluded Matt laid out the futon and set it up for Nicole. For the first time, Nicole was going to sleep in a heated, cozy home, on a clean bed with clean sheets and pillows. _

"_Tomorrow I'll take you to the mall and we'll get you some clothes and stuff." Matt said as she settled into the futon and pulled the sheets up to her chin. "You don't have to do that for me." Nicole said softly. But of course Matt rejected her statement. "It's fine. My step-parents give me an allowance each month that I hardly use. Besides, you can't wear the same thing everyday right?" Even Nicole could hardly argue that statement._

_Matt and Johnny retired to their rooms for the night, leaving Nicole alone in the living room. She tossed and turned but couldn't fall asleep. Her stomach hurt and her head pounded. She knew what she had to do. Cautiously, she left the futon and crept to the window and carefully slid it open. Climbing out onto the small balcony Nicole slid the window shut and leapt to the ground. "I can't believe I'm sneaking out of the Matt's dorm to go killing! What if he realizes I'm gone before I get back?" She wondered. She had to make this as quick as possible._

_Running off campus she soon came upon a group of three teenagers near the park. As she approached them they turned to her. Two guys and one girl, Nicole observed. If she could get all three of them she could triple her blood intake so she wouldn't have to go out for a while. Nicole stopped just a foot away from the group and one of the boys approached her. _

"_Hey guys check it, new girl on the-" Nicole cut his words short by quickly snapping his neck in one swift move. She moved quickly and killed the other boy by delivering a straight kick to his throat. Turning to the shocked girl, Nicole hesitated. The girl was so scared she couldn't even scream. "Look, I'm sorry about this. Really I am…but I've got no choice." Nicole said, then grabbed the girl and bit into her neck with her sharp fangs. Once she was dead Nicole moved onto the two guys and sucked their bodies dry as well. Finished, Nicole disposed of the bodies and ran back to the dorm, climbed up to the balcony and crept back in through the window and went right back to bed._

_The next morning Nicole was awoken by the sounds and smell of breakfast cooking in the kitchen. The smell of sizzling bacon and scrambled eggs made her mouth water instantly. Matt was the one doing the cooking and he turned to see her enter to kitchen. _

"_Good morning Nicole. Sleep well?" He said as she took a seat at the small table. "Uh huh." She said wiping away the sleep from her eyes. "Um…where's Johnny?" She asked noticing his absence._

_Setting two plates and two glasses of orange juice on the table Matt answered. "Oh he said he had some things to do this morning so he left earlier." Nicole glanced at the wall clock. It was almost 11:30! Had she really slept that long? _

"_Wow I didn't notice it was so late…" Nicole said taking a bite of eggs and bacon. Matt laughed lightly. "Yeah but I didn't want to wake you. Figured you wanted your sleep since we'll be out shopping today." Nicole had almost forgotten about that._

"_Hope my cooking was to your liking." Matt said picking up both empty plates once they had finished. Wiping her mouth with a napkin Nicole responded. "It was delicious Matt. Thanks." _

_After breakfast Matt went into his room to change and get ready for the mall. Nicole sat in the living room and flipped through stations on the television. She couldn't find anything she liked so she turned it off and laid back in her futon. She gazed at the window she had used last night and saw the bright sun shining. "I can't spend long outside…I'll have to hurry and get inside the mall quickly." She thought. _

_Just an hour later they left the dorm and headed off to the mall on foot. It wasn't far and the jacket protected her for the most part, but she still kept to the shadows as much as possible. Thankfully Matt didn't seem to notice anything strange so far. _

_At the mall Matt took Nicole into several stores. They bought clothes of all sorts and styles. But what really excited her was when she saw the bookstore. It was one of her favorite human activities, reading. Typically manga and anime. "Alright let's go in." Matt said walking Nicole into the store._

_Inside Nicole immediately found the manga section and picked up a few chapters of School Rumble. "Matt…if its not too much to ask…c-can I possibly get a few of these?" She asked innocently holding up the manga. Matt nodded his head in approval. "Sure, go for it." Nicole almost squealed with excitement but stopped herself before she made a scene. Instead she kept it civil and embraced Matt in a tight hug. "Thanks Matt." She whispered._

_As they concluded their shopping, Matt realized he and Nicole shared a lot of the same interest. She liked manga and anime same as him. She enjoyed video games same as him. She watched action movies and liked Asian cuisine same as him. The Asian cuisine part he found out when they hit the food court for lunch. The two had several full bags of clothes and other items upon leaving the mall, which Matt helped her carry. The sun was beginning to set so the sun was much more bearable for Nicole who only felt a slight burn as they walked back to the dorm. _

_Walking into the living room Matt and Nicole set the bags down. As Matt set his bags down he suddenly felt a pair of arms wrap around his mid-section, giving a light squeeze. "Nicole? You alright?" Matt asked but not turning. _

_Nicole nodded her head slightly into Matt's back. "Yeah. I'm…just…so…happy. Thank you, really." She said trying to hold back her tears of joy she was feeling. Matt could sense she was close to breaking down and turned to her and embraced her in return. For a moment they just stood their, holding each other. For Nicole it seemed like an eternity that she never wanted to end. When they separated she could feel her cheeks growing warm. _

_Matt gave a small giggle upon seeing the cute girl blush. "Don't mention it." He said, placing his arms on her shoulders and looking into her shimmering green eyes. Nicole wasn't sure what was happening to her. She felt light-headed and weak. It was as if she could just turn to jelly right there as he gazed at her. Was this…love?_

_Leaning a little closer, Nicole exhaled. "M-Matt…" Slowly, Matt began to lean as well till their lips were just an inch apart. Suddenly the front door swung open and Johnny walked in carrying containers of Chinese food. Matt and Nicole immediately separated, not wanting to make this a public thing. _

"_Hey guys what's up? Brought some Chinese for us tonight, hope you don't mind Nicole." He said setting the food down and strutting into his room. "N-not at all." Nicole answered, taking an embarrassed glance at Matt who was blushing ever so slightly himself. _

_At first Nicole really wished they had shared that kiss. But then she suddenly remembered. "Oh no! If he would've kissed me…" She thought sliding her tongue over her fangs inside her mouth. _

_That night the gang ate Chinese and watched some television. Johnny retired early since he had class in the morning. As he shut his door Nicole looked over at Matt who was sitting on her left. "Umm…Matt…don't you have to get some rest too? You've got class tomorrow right?" She asked. _

_Stretching his arms above him Matt yawned slightly. "I do…but they don't start till noon. So I can afford to stay up a little longer. Uh…unless you're tired that is…then I'll let you sleep." He said beginning to stand. But Nicole shook her head. "No its fine, I'm not really tired yet." _

_With that Matt sat back down and gave her a smile. For once neither of them talked. They just sat there, enjoying each others company. Then Nicole finally spoke. "Thanks for a wonderful day, Matt." She said leaning her head on his right shoulder. She just felt so comfortable around him. Matt snickered. "It was nothing Nicole." A smile formed on her lips. "Damn he's so modest…and damn cute…" _

_Nicole could feel her eyelids growing heavier by the minute. But she felt so safe and secure next to Matt she couldn't bring herself to do anything but sit there and slowly doze off. _

_The next morning Matt was cooking breakfast again when Johnny walked in, already dressed and ready for class. "Hey man you want something before you head out?" Matt offered holding up a slice of toast. Johnny shook his head. "Nah I'm gonna hit the cafeteria this morning. How'd you sleep last night? I saw you two love birds asleep on the couch." _

_Matt smirked but felt his cheeks flush at the same time. "Very funny Johnny." Johnny just returned the smirk and turned towards the door. Before walking out he stopped at the nightstand next to the door and picked up a bottle of cocoa-butter he had never seen there before. _

"_Uh…hey man what's up with this cocoa-butter here? It yours?" He asked holding the bottle up. Looking up from his breakfast Matt nodded. "Yeah it's mine. Used it last night on Nicole before I put her to bed. She's got a rash on her arm so I figured it could help." He explained._

_Satisfied with the answer Johnny left the dorm. Finishing his breakfast, Matt put his plate away and went to his room. On the way to his room he passed Nicole who was still snoozing in her futon. Matt couldn't help but gaze at her sleeping form for a moment. She looked so sweet and innocent. Which as far as he knew, she was. _

_Soon it was almost noon and Matt prepared to leave for class. He wrote Nicole a note for when she woke up and placed it on the nightstand next to the futon. Before leaving he gently stroked her short hair and checked the rash on her arm. It seemed to be fading slowly. Matt then stood up, slung his bag over his shoulder and walked out the door. _

_Shortly after Matt left, Nicole stirred as she slowly woke up. Sitting up she stretched her arms and legs out in front of her, yawning and rubbing her eyes as she did. "Wow…what a great night sleep." She thought. "I haven't had a nice dream like that in a long time either…"_

_Looking around her eye caught sight of the note on the nightstand. Leaning over she grabbed it and unfolded it. It read:_

_-Hey Nicole,_

_Left for class. I'll probably be back around 10:00 tonight. Johnny will probably be late as well. There is food in the fridge so help yourself to anything you want. You can play my Xbox in the living room too if you get bored. But I'm sure you'll read your manga instead. (Lol) Anyways have a good day and I'll see you later. -Matt_

_Smiling faintly she folded the note up and placed it back on the nightstand. Once out of bed she showered and quickly went through all the shopping bags and got dressed. A green tank top and loose-fitting blue jeans and a pair of white tennis shoes. Looking herself over in the bathroom mirror she was actually impressed with herself. "Oh…I look…hot." She thought to herself, striking a silly pose. _

_A couple of hours later Nicole had just finished reading her third manga in a row. Setting the book down she gazed around the living room when her eyes fell upon Matt's bedroom door. She could feel her curiosity growing. The door was cracked open and she had never been in there before. "Ah what the heck…I won't touch anything…just wanna take a glance." She said to herself as she stood up and slowly pushed the door open. _

_The first thing Nicole saw was of course the bed. Red sheets and a black quilt. "Red and black, my favorite color combination." Nicole noted as she stepped further into the room. Matt's room was tidy. He kept everything very organized and situated. On a bookshelf to her left she could see Matt had quite his own collection of manga, many of which Nicole enjoyed. She was really liking the room, that is, until her eyes fell upon an item that made her blood run ice-cold. A holy cross, sitting on a desk against the far wall. _

_Nicole felt her jaw drop at the sight. "H-he…has…a-a…c-c-cross?" She stuttered to herself as her entire body began to shake. With a trembling hand, she slowly reached over and opened the left drawer of the desk, and to her horror, revealed another terrifying item. The holy bible. _

_She quickly slammed the drawer shut and bolted from the room, slamming the door with tremendous force behind her. Her breathing was fast and uneven and her heart was racing as if it had the horsepower of a drag racer. Placing her left hand over her chest she tried to calm herself. _

"_Come on…calm down…everything…will be fine. I mean…as long as I don't come into contact with those things…I'll be fine and he'll never suspect me of being a…" She said to herself quietly as she slid down the door into a fetal position. _

_End Part 2 _


End file.
